


You're mine and you know it

by Karina



Category: Actor RPF, Full House RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Stamos invites Bob Saget to a penthouse for the weekend. This is just a glimpse of what their weekend was like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine and you know it

John had just finished getting the penthouse ready, when he heard the doorbell ring. He had invited his best friend Bob to the penthouse, but was unsure that he would accept the invitation. His heart pounded as he opened the door; was it really going to be him?

'John, I'm here to accept your invitation,' he said to his best friend. Bob was dressed in a jacket, light blue shirt, and dark coloured jeans.

'I thought you would anyway, but I'm glad you made it here, Bob.'

'You sure this place this soundproofed? I don't want the fucking neighbours to hear us, you know?' Bob asked.

'It's soundproofed, so no worries,' John replied.

'I'm glad you were able to rent a penthouse like this!'

John affectionately returned him a smile and said to him, 'Wait till you see the bedroom!'

'Did you get something to eat, Bob?' he asked, leading him to the sofa.

Bob sat down on the beige leather sofa, and told John to sit down with him.

'I'll be right there, Bob,' John winked at him, and went over to the sofa to sit down with him. He had rented this penthouse just for him and Bob to spend the weekend, and it was only Friday evening. They could have the place until Sunday night. There was a large bedroom, with some gadgets, so to speak that John had brought from his own house for them to enjoy.

'To be honest, I don't give a shit about what people think of us. I love you, and that's why I came here,' Bob told his long time friend and lover.

'I don't care what people say either,' he laughed, waving his hand towards the counter in the living room.

'You want something to drink?' John asked.

'Just some water'll do,' Bob winked. He didn't want to become drunk and faint while doing anything here at this penthouse.

John got up and held the water bottle.

'Don't drink too much,' he added.

Seeing Bob politely sip the water stirred up a massive desire within him.

'Hey, I'm starting to get thirsty too.'

Bob took one large sip and forcefully grabbed John by the shoulders, kissing him with open lips. The water from Bob's mouth flowed into John's mouth, with John making sure that he didn't spill the water out.

"If this is his idea of sharing water, then he's more perverted than I thought," thought John.

'Somebody's in the mood. Why don't we go to the bedroom, ya naughty boy,' he said to his former co-star and onscreen brother in law, leading him by the hand to the bedroom.

'And what will I find there?'

'Some things that a guy like you needs. Cause it seems that you're too naughty for your own good,' John replied.

'You think that was naughty?'

'Yeah. But I know you, and I know you can be more dirtier than that.'

John then grabbed the water bottle out of Bob's hand, setting it on the table nearby the bed. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He had bought them at an adult shop, and knew they would be perfect for a guy like Bob.

'Ya know what these are, Bob?' John cooed, almost gently, as if he were talking to a child.

'Handcuffs,' he replied nonchalantly.

'I used to fantasise about you. You and your dirty jokes turn me on, and I knew you were a perverted bastard from day one. But I can be perverted too, in my own way. My kind of perversions are a little more...kinky. But I'm sure a perverted guy would like it. Did you ever want to be handcuffed?'

Bob sat there on the bed, staring intently at his friend and lover. There was something compelling about him that made him ooze sex. People often said that Bob himself had become more sexier in looks over the years, but John's sexiness was of a different kind.

'I brought a cock ring, but I'd want to be handcuffed to match it,' he replied.

John's fingers caressed Bob's chin lightly, and he said, 'So you were anticipating this, huh? Otherwise, why would you bring your cock ring?'

'I want to be punished by you for being dirty,' Bob replied to his friend.

'Oh so you are an eager boy, er, guy,' John snapped back.

The banter was making him think of all sorts of scenarios that they could play with over the weekend. While it might not tame Bob's naughtiness, at the very least, he'll know who to fuck. He'll know that no one would make him feel better than John Stamos, instead of some idiot bimbo.

John crawled on top of Bob, dangling the handcuffs in front of him.

'We'll start by handcuffing your wrists. That way, you can't use your hands,' he said, handcuffing him.

He then walked to the closet, and pulled out a whip

'If you try to resist, I'll spank you with this. It won't be too hard, I promise,' he softly spoke, lightly tapping the whip on Bob's trousered bum.

Surprisingly, the whip didn't hurt as much as Bob thought it might. The sight of John, in a leather jacket, holding a whip and coercing him into these acts was turning him on. He had seen female dominatrixes before, which had a strange allure, but John looked sexier than any of the other dominatrixes he'd seen before.

'Spank me more, Uncle Jesse,' he gasped.

'So you're in the mood for role-playing? Let's save that for tomorrow. Right now, I wanna fuck you as Bob Saget, not as Danny Tanner. I'm sure you want to fuck me as John and not Jesse. Come on, admit it.'

'I...do..want to fuck you,' Bob replied.

'As who?'

'John,' he said.

John nodded triumphantly.

'How does it feel to be handcuffed?'

'Constrained...and I feel captivated by you,'

As they had continued on with their naughty banter, with his wrists still handcuffed, Bob could feel his cock get harder underneath his jeans. He once had got harder whilst on stage telling jokes, but here he was, in front of John with his cock hardening and lengthening.

'Where's your cock ring?' John asked.

'In my wallet...my wallet's in the pocket of my jeans,' he replied.

John took out the wallet, and took out the cock ring.

'There it is,' he said, reaching out to take off Bob's jeans and underwear.

'Already hard in anticipation...,' chuckled John.

He then slipped on the cock ring on Bob's cock, which was rapidly expanding to it's full hardness.

'Beg me, Bob, beg me to suck your cock,'

The tension in his groin was unbearable, and he needed some stimulation.

'John, suck my dick, please, don't leave me like this. I need your mouth on my dick,' he breathily said.

'Why would you need my mouth on your dick? Why is a woman's mouth not sufficient?' asked John, while gently tapping on Bob's arse with the whip.

'Cause I like you more than women. Cause I've fantasised about you for a fucking long time.'

'That's a good reason,' he said, dropping the whip on the floor to crawl over Bob once again. This time, he took a look at Bob's cock, and stared at the gorgeous length, width, and hardness. His mouth started to engulf the cock, which was rock hard, and needed attention.

John's tongue flickered on Bob's cock, first slowly, and then more rapidly.

Breathy moans started to come from Bob's mouth, since his wish was being fulfilled. He looked at John's trousers, and saw that he was getting harder too. Or at least, the bulge was becoming more obvious.

'Oh, I caught ya staring at my crotch,' John winked, after taking his mouth off Bob's dick. He then took off his own trousers, exposing his hardness to Bob.

'You wanna suck this? You can't use your hands so you have no choice but to suck it,' he told him.

John moved up the bed and straddled Bob, allowing his cock to come near his mouth. Bob's mouth devoured the cock desperately, as he sucked on it tightly, applying pressure to it with his lips.

'Don't make me cum, Bob. If you make me cum now, you won't get fucked,' warned John.

After a few strokes on his cock by Bob's mouth, John took out his cock, and moved himself towards Bob's arse.

'Bob, be a good boy and beg me to fuck you. Beg me like that filthy whore you are,' he said.

'Fuck me hard, John. Make me become addicted to your fucking. Make me so that I can only be satisfied by being fucked by you. '

His cock was straining to get relief, and while he enjoyed sucking John's dick, he wanted to be fucked by John massively,

'I'll grant your wishes, Bob,' he said, picking up the whip and lightly whipping Bob's arse.

Bob winced at the whip, but he could tell he enjoyed it.

John's cock slowly approached Bob, and he gently entered him.

'Gotta start slow, right?' Bob panted.

John started to pick up the pace, with each thrust driving his cock deeper into him. Bob's hips moved along with the rhythm, although his hands were kept above his head, allowing Bob to put more tension on the bottom half of his body.

'You're fucking tight, Bob. You're tighter, raunchier, and filthier than any other person I've had,' John said.

Bob could feel his balls tighten nearby his body, and saw pre-cum come out of the tip.

'Fucking sexy filthy whore! No wonder you've got such a filthy sense of humour. You are a male whore. But you're mine. You're my whore,' John panted.

John then started stroking Bob's cock as he continued to fuck him hard.

'John, you knew I'm a...whore, trollop, whatever. Oh God, you're fucking good! Don't stop...just...please...,' Bob's voice became even more hushed and rapid, as he could feel his orgasm approaching.

Meanwhile, John could feel himself almost about to cum, and he thrusted himself into Bob deeply, while still frantically rubbing Bob's cock.

'Cum in me, John, come on!' Bob moaned. He then felt John's cock throb inside of him, spurting out thick and sticky cum inside. Meanwhile, Bob's cock started to pulse, shooting out cum from the tip of it.

John's left hand grabbed the whip and spanked Bob's arse one last time. Bob was too enraptured in the intense amount of pleasure to feel the pain. He lay there on the bed, panting, watching his cock throb a few more times.

'I'll have to lend you one of my shirts cause of your cum,' John pointed out.

'Yeah,' Bob smiled euphorically.

'Will you get me out of these handcuffs?' he asked.

'For now. Bet you can't get enough of my fucking. You'll be begging for more tomorrow,' John told Bob.


End file.
